Harry Potter Book Seven
by loose lips sink ships
Summary: Harry Potter may return to Hogwarts for his seventh year. More deaths and disappearances force the Order to take new precautions. An old friend returns, and a stranger joins the fight. ONLY THE BEGINNING, WILL REMAINED UNFINISHED
1. Secrets In the Shadows

Chapter 1- Secrets in the Shadows

It was the beginning of what should have been a sticky and humid July evening. It was the time of year when crickets were beginning to come out of their burrows in the ground and the night air was filled with buzzing and chirping noises.

It was, however, not warm or humid at all. It was cool and damp. A chill breeze from the north seemed to linger across the deserted valley at the entrance of Great Hangleton. Thick blankets of fog and mist lingered above the cool ground, and a mysterious feeling of uneasiness filled the air. A dark figure stepped out from behind the shadows of an overgrown bush and started down the empty path, their long dark cloak billowing in their wake. It was a man, and by the way he was stooping slightly, he did not want to be seen.

The town's inhabitants had long left the area, as well as those from Little Hangleton. A dark force now lived in the heart of these small villages, in their very core. Passing a rundown play park the cloaked figure sped up, as though anxious to get where they were going, or afraid of the deathly silence. The breeze became a slight gust of wind; the swings in the park swayed ominously and a sign on the fence creaked back and forth. Behind the man (now jogging slightly) the sound of footsteps and hushed voices came from an alleyway next to an old dressmaker's shop. The man stepped back and hid within the shadows of an out-of-order telephone booth.

"Did master say when the filth would come along and meet us?" said a woman with hair, long, shining hair, and as she held up her illuminated wand her strong jaw and heavily lidded eyes came into focus.

"Filth is he now? I heard you were giving him private defense lessons last year," inquired a wheezy, strained man's voice.

"Yeah well, I never got the recognition I deserved from the Dark Lord after remaining his loyal servant. And the disaster at the Ministry was Lucius's fault. Well, did he say when he'd come?"

"No, not specifically, he just said some time after dusk," the man replied. "I'm sure he'll come soon, he must wish to make up for his lack of trust and confidence on the Dark Lord. He was not very pleased when Severus told him that Draco was having second thoughts about following through with the plan."

"Well, of course now we _know_ that dear old Snape will get the recognition he wanted, filthy half-blood. If he wasn't so keen on butting into everyone else's business he might do his own duties better!"exclaimed the woman so loudly that her last words echoed in the deserted street. Yet, it was not loud enough to cover the sound of the cloaked man stumbling into a small pothole on his way behind the new strangers.

"Keep your voice down Bellatrix I think someone may be watching. Come on lets move on we want to get to the old Gaunt shack before out guest does." "Fine Avery lets go. I still don't know why the Dark Lord is still using that hovel as a meeting place, its disgusting..."

Bellatrix and Avery made their way silently down the rest of the cobbled street until the reached the small dirt path that lead to Little Hangleton. The cloaked man followed them in the shadows of enormous hedges that lined the path, now watching out for potholes of any kind. The path began to rise steeply up towards the top of a large hill. The effort of trudging up this slope silently and next to overgrown hedges was immensely strenuous on the cloaked man. As he began to pant and was sure his prey would hear him, Bellatrix and Avery moved off the path onto similar, yet even more treacherous one.

This path was not as wide and the hedges were now joined by low-hanging trees and thorny shrubs. The path itself was muddy and there were crevices and holes in the earth filled with icy, mucky water. This new sight did not look very welcoming to either Bellatrix or Avery, and certainly not the cloaked man in their wake.

"Tell me why, why we could not have just apparated into the damn house instead of trudging through this muck?"asked Bellatrix who sounded thoroughly disgusted.

"I don't know,"replied Avery. "Perhaps the Dark Lord found it amusing that we would have to travel like muggles just so we can end up in an ancient, smelly shack."

Bellatrix snorted and kept walking. After fifteen minutes of stumbling and even falling (in Avery's case) through the muddy and chilling path a dark house loomed in front of the travelers. The house was almost completely blocked from view by towering overhung trees and numerous assortments of overgrown bushes and shrubbery. Bellatrix and Avery approached the house silently, the cloaked man still following in the shadows. Avery cautiously approached the door on which a very ancient, dead snake hung. As Bellatrix lifted her hand towards the doorknob, the door creaked open on its own accord.

Inside a fire was lit in a grate where in a moldy armchair sat Draco Malfoy. On the floor next to him was Wormtail huddled next to the fire surrounded by what looked like the remains of a small two-person meal. Bellatrix scowled at the sight of Wormtail, covered in at least 10 years worth of dust.

"Nice to join us Aunt Bella, and Avery too!" said Malfoy in a mock surprised voice clearly full of sarcasm.

"Yes, yes we can see your thoroughly glad to have traveled through this scum too," said Avery sitting down on a pile of dusty spellbooks that must have been at least 200 years old. "Anyway, we have been sent to join you at this...post until further notice from the Dark Lord."

"I have already been told his information by Wormtail here who arrived just over an hour before yourselves." replied Malfoy in a rather bored tone."This...house (Malfoy glanced around the room with a revolted sneer) is of great importance to our master. Somewhere in a deep chamber below lies some force in which the Dark Lord has sent us here to guard... I am not exactly sure what this force is but I know it is crucial to the Dark Lord's victory over the whole wizarding world," Malfoy went on quickly before Bellatrix even opened her mouth to ask.

"And the Dark Lord has told _you_ this. Even though you did not complete the task he prepared for you? Even though you backed away like a coward and let _Snape_ finish off Dumbledore?" accused Bellatrix.

"It is not my fault that Severus Snape has always had the belief that he has the authority to intrude on other people's business," Malfoy replied scowling as though he had a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well at least there's one thing we all agree on," said Bellatrix under her breath. "So, now that we have that all settled lets have a drink," exclaimed Avery whipping out his wand. He then conjured a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey and four glasses out of thin air and placed them on a small, rickety card table in the middle of the room.

While the four drank, outside the cloaked figure of not a man, but a teenager took off down the path. Running full out through the mud, slipping a flesh colored string into his pocket, brushing the untidy black hair off of his forehead, Harry Potter broke through the hedges and out onto the larger path leading into Little Hangleton. Then slowing down he turned on the spot and vanished into the cold night air.


	2. Senior Assistant to the Minister

Chapter 2 - The Senior Assistant To the Minister

In a small cramped office a bleak, yet hopeful ray of sun shone through a solitary window, where it shone on a pile of papers and envelopes on a very cluttered desk. Most of the papers being purple and bearing an official Ministry of Magic seal. Behind the desk a short man with the appearance that he had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time.

His deep magenta robes were too large and shabby looking. In one corner of the desk a small plaque read: _Cornelius Fudge- Senior Assistant to the Minister_. Fudge was sleeping peacefully with his head rested on a lime green bowler hat.

The day before had been a very busy one for Fudge. Even though he was now the Senior Assistant to the Minister, the title basically meant- _Cornelius Fudge- property of the Ministry of Magic. _Fudge had been waiting for the day Scrimagor would make him wear rags like a house elf. The previous day had been like rest of the past month, with Fudge scurrying across the country dealing with the ministry's problems. Things like muggle-baiting, dementor attacks, missing witches, wizards, and even a few muggles. But yesterday was the worst day Fudge had in a while.

He awoke to see another chilling day full of swirling mist, and to see he had about five minutes to get to the Ministry...it was five of six. Even though he was a wizard getting ready for work and then arriving there in five minutes can be very difficult.

At ten past six Fudge stepped out of a grate in the Atrium of the Ministry. Pleased with his fairly quick arrival, Fudge got into a lift and made his way to his new office, once the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office.

Scrimagor claimed that was the only open office he had left, but Fudge was almost certain there was at least five decent sized cubicles in the Aurorer Department. He believed it was a way of humiliating him after the disastrous term he had served as minister.

No sooner than he had sat down about five memos appeared fluttering above his desk. Sighing Fudge opened the first one: a notice that announced his lateness and threatened to dock his pay. Then Fudge grabbed the next memo, a report he has asked a new witch in one of the offices located in the Aurorer Department. She had just been hired by the ministry and the Prophet had asked Fudge to send them a report from one of the new recruits. They wanted a story on Arorer testing so they could abuse the new procedures of selection and discredit the Ministry for having unfit employees. This would mean Fudge would have to now write the report including the report from the witch in the Aurorer Department and facts about the Ministry's trainee program, and how effectively new employees preform after being hired.

Personally, Fudge agreed with the critics, for he knew that many of the Ministry employees were not fit for their position and had no prior experience. Scrimagor was hiring wizards left and right. He believed that the Ministry was better off with extra Ministry employees, even though they are inexperienced. Many being young, and just out of school. Fudge could have sworn he saw a teenager with his feet up on a desk in one of the aurorer cubicles.

The third was a notice from the Prophet reminding him to send the article as soon as possible. The fourth memo was a request that Fudge be in Diagon Ale y at noon to do security duty until five. Scowling at the request Fudge tossed in his waste bin. Fudge detested guard duty. Although every member was said to have it, Fudge seemed to be assigned it almost every day, and for long tedious shifts.

Guard duty consisted of walking up and down Diagon Alley occasionally entering shops on the lookout for Death Eaters, merchants selling fake and dangerous amulets protective jinxes and various other nonsense items. It was very dull and there was barely any shoppers in Diagon Alley these days anyway. There was no one to guard.

The fifth memo was a missing notice. Arabella Figg was declared missing about a week ago. Apparently none of the aurorers could find her. So it seemed that Fudge was now going to be on the lookout for her too.

As the day progressed it became gloomier and began to rain. By 12:30 Fudge was soaked to the skin from guard duty and it wasn't even near half over yet. The streets were completely deserted, not even the rats wanted to be out on this foul day. Ministry notices littered the ground, containing instructions on how to protect yourself against Death Eaters and Inferi. There was also posters lining the alley. Moving pictures of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named glared down who shuddered slightly wrapping his cloak around himself. Other posters contained photos of the Lestranges, Avery, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, and the newest posters showed the hooked-nose sallow skinned, Severus Snape, wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Fudge shuddered again remembering that it was Dumbledore himself who had rescued Snape from being sent to Azkaban for joining the Death Eaters.

Finally at five Fudge apparated back to the Ministry not making any arrests, giving any fines, not even shouting and rowdy children. And he certainly hadn't seen any Death Eaters walking down the street, nor had he heard any news of Arabella Figg.

At 11:30 Fudge left the Ministry after completing his day's daily report and attending a meeting on a flying carpet issue, and cauldron bottoms. Exhausted and completely worn out Fudge returned home and fell into a deep sleep once he laid down in his sitting room couch.

This morning came to the Ministry early to avoid being sent another warning of lateness and to possibly refrain from being assigned guard duty, although it wasn't raining today...

A loud rap on the door made Fudge awake immediately and scramble for his wand on a nearby stool.

"Sorry Cornelius, I just wanted to stop by to see the new window!"exclaimed the slightly balding, Arthur Weasly.

"Oh, right," said Fudge flopping back onto his chair and yawning greatly. " You startled me Arthur. I have to get more sleep, I won't impress Scrimagor if I'm napping on the job while I should be _assisting_ him."

"Well, we are being a tad overworked, but I guess it's necessary," replied Mr. Weasly wearily. "Wow, the window sure makes the room seem larger!"

"Yes it's a shame that it was added after you and Perkins were finally promoted. You know the construction office, they're always bus," said Fudge as he shuffled through some of the papers and notices on his cluttered desk.

"Well I'll be off now I have to go to another meeting informing us how to punish muggle baiting. They want to increase the fine and possibly add time in Azkaban. Oh, and by the way you have a memo," Mr. Weasly added while stepping into the hall.

" Lovely, now what do they want?"sighed Fudge as he reached up to grab the fluttering paper airplane that was now zooming in circles around his file cabinet.

To: Cornelius Fudge

Senior Assistant To the Minister

We have just received a notice from the head of the Aurorer Office. There has been another kidnaping and the first victim has not yet been located.

We would like you to contact the Prophet and get them to put in a notice of the kidnaping of Narcissa Malfoy. The Malfoy Mansion was found broken into last night. The mark was also set over the house. It appears the Death Eaters murdered a house elf and then took Mrs. Malfoy.

P.S. Let me remind you that Arabella Figg is a resident on Little Winging in Surry, which is the drive directly next to Privet Drive. As you know, Harry Potter is currently a resident on number 4 Privet Drive. We wouldn't want anything to happen to another witch or wizard. I would like you to start the task I told you about last week.

Sincerely,

Rufus Scrimagor

Minister of Magic


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3- All According To Plan

Harry Potter was staying with the Weaslys. Ever since he had taken his apparation exam and passed at the Ministry Professor McGonigal had given him permission to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Harry had not planned on going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Seven days after his seventeenth birthday a guard of Order of the Phoenix members arrived at number four Privet Drive. Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasly, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Lupin escorted Harry to the Burrow to stay until the wedding.

After his trip to the Gaunt house Harry had apparated back to the Dursleys. He didn't want anyone else to know, like Mrs. Weasley, for he had already been invited to stay at the Burrow for the month of August. So he decided he would wait until he got to the Burrow to tell Ron what he had seen at the Gaunt house.

The day of his birthday Harry had been waiting anxiously for some kind of contact from anyone who could tell him if he was able to leave the Dursley's. He was getting tired of his Uncle Vernon asking him to get out. He didn't want to make it seem like he was bossing Harry around, because Harry was now of age, and able to use magic outside school. So Uncle Vernon couldn't exactly _tell _Harry to get without the fear of being turned into a slug.

After pacing around his bedroom all day and taking occasional walks around the house, Harry began to wonder if anyone was coming. He had sent letters to Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasly, and even Mad-Eye Moody asking them for information. He had received short, vague, and unhelpful replies. Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasly told him that he would be welcome to come stay at the Burrow a few weeks or so before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Moody had told him to be patient and keep a sharp eye. It wasn't exactly what Harry had hoped for. Tired and miserable he decided to sit outside on the garden bench until around midnight when a brown-tawny owl flew straight toward him, dropping a letter in his lap. It was from Lupin.

_Dear Harry,_

_This Friday some of the Order members will arrive at your aunt and uncle's house to escort you to the Burrow. Please wait patiently and be ready around 10 in the evening. _

_Will See You Soon,_

_Remus Lupin_

So that Friday Harry had packed his trunk, placed Hedwig in her cage and waited in the Dursley's living room. Dudley had locked himself in his room, aunt Petunia had gone to bed early, most likely unable to face the possibility that her perfectly clean house might be ruined again. But uncle Vernon had sat down in the new leather armchair that he had been able to buy after receiving a large bonus, along with a summer home in Majorca. At exactly 10pm Harry heard a series of cracks outside the front door, and then sharp knocking. It was Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley Shaklebolt.

While at the Burrow Harry had found many ways of keeping himself busy. When Fred and George Weasly came to stay at the Burrow a weeks before the wedding they would join Harry, Ron, and Ginny on top of a hill near the Burrow to play practice games of quidditch. Then, one day Lupin came to give him a letter from Hogwarts. It was from Professor McGonigal, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. McGonigal heard news that Harry would not be coming back for his seventh year. She reminded him that students who drop out of school are less likely to receive successful job offers, especially students who wish to become Aurorers. She ended with saying that she needed to speak to him about other important matters and she would see him on September 1st at Hogwarts. Harry wondered why she didn't send the letter by owl, but thought better than to ask, he didn't think he would get a useful answer anyway.

After talking to Ron and Hermione, Harry decided that they should return to Hogwarts and see what McGonigal was talking about. Mrs. Weasly had also told Ron that she forbid him to leave school and get himself into "dangerous business". Mrs. Weasly also had told Harry it would be unwise to go chasing after dark wizards by himself without even completing school, or to go chasing them at all. Hermione almost danced for joy when he told her he would be going back to school "Oh Harry this is great! We'll be able to take our N.E.W.T.s now!" Harry and Ron stared at her in amazement. The N.E.W.T.s were extremely difficult wizarding tests that all seventh years took, in _most_ people's opinion, no one in their right mind would anticipate taking them.

When Harry reached the Burrow with Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley welcomed him in. Then they departed with the other Order Members to Grimmauld Place for a meeting with McGonigal. As soon as he had gone upstairs after reaching the Burrow he tried to wake up Ron. After trying to shake him awake Harry gave up and pulled out his wand. _"Aguamenti!"_ A jet of water came shooting out of Harry's wand tip and into Ron's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he came crashing to the floor. "What was that for!"

"You wouldn't get up when I yelled at you, or when I shook you, so... I tried a different method."

"Harry...it's 3 o'clock in the morning what do you want?" Ron grumbled.

"I just saw..." started Harry but just then the bedroom door burst open once more and Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George came toppling into the room.

"We heard banging and shouts, what happened?" exclaimed Fred, but he could see what had caused the banging. Ron lay in a crumpled heap on the floor soaking wet while Harry was standing over him water still dripping from his wand tip.

"Oh...never mind then," said George grabbing Ron and hoisting him to his feet with help from Harry.

"What on earth were you two doing in here?" asked Hermione as she began to dry Ron's sheets and floor with her wand.

"Harry here decided to come wake me up by giving me a bath..." said Ron.

Everyone looked at Harry.

"Your parents aren't home yet are they?" Harry asked.

"No," replied Ginny "They shouldn't be back until later tonight. Same as Bill an Fleur, they're all still in Romania getting Charlie's belongings so he can come stay here for a while, to see the wedding and stuff, I mean... it _is_ tomorrow."

"Ok..well...I sort of went out for a bit tonight..." Harry told them what he had seen and heard on the way to, and at the Gaunt House. The whole time Hermione and the Weasly's looks of disbelief and amazement grew.

"I can't believe you snuck out like that and went off following Death Eaters! You could have been caught, or killed Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I can't believe you went out without _telling_ me!" whined Ron.

"Ickle Ronniekins better not get any ideas or we might just let it "slip" when mum gets back from Romania,"said George.

"So what do you think they've got hidden there," asked Ginny.

"I dunno... maybe some kind of weapon that can kill loads of people," suggested Fred.

"Or, there could be an underground cave where they're making an army of Inferi," Ron said.

"What do you think Harry," asked Hermione. "Could you see anything from outside?"

"I didn't see anything but the room that Draco, Bellatrix, Avery, and Wormtail were talking in" replied Harry. "And I have no idea what they might be hiding in that place."

"Well kids", yawned Fred. "I believe that we should all go back to sleep so we're not looking tired when the family gets back."

"Night' all," winked George.

"Goodnight," sighed Ginny.

"You really don't have any ideas?" asked Hermione.

"Well, actually I do, I just didn't want to tell anyone but you two," replied Harry.

"So what d'you think?" pressed Ron.

"A hidden Horcrux," Harry whispered.

Later that day Harry was woken up by being shaken by Hermione to find that Ron was once again on the floor, soaking wet.

"When I tried to get him up he though I was a spider so he tried to hit me...so I took a leaf out of your book and shot him with water." chuckled Hermione as she watched Ron try in vain to separate himself from his sheets. "I didn't want you two getting up at noon, everyone would get suspicious."

Harry and Ron got dressed while Hermione waited outside the door, and then the three of them made their way downstairs to the Weaslys cramped kitchen. At the stove Ginny was hovering over a pan full of frozen sausages trying to figure out how to ignite the stove by turning the dials. Most wizarding children and most adult witches and wizards were very inept when it came to muggle devices.

Suddenly a huge mass of orange fur flew between Ron's legs chasing what looked like a lumpy potato on legs. It was actually a garden gnome, one of the many that lived in the Weasly's garden.

"Crookshanks no! Not in the house!" Hermione sprung after her cat and scooped him up into her arms, with difficulty for he was trying to reach the gnome which had hidden behind a stack of ancient cookbooks.

"Hey, Ron! Make yourself useful and catch that gnome," cried Ginny. "Crookshanks must have chased it inside after coming in the back door."

"Fine," Ron mumbled before he dived at the cookbooks trying to corner the gnome.

"Damn muggles, can't they ever make anything simple?" Ginny flopped onto a chair and looked gloomily at the frozen sausages while her stomach let out a large grumble.

"Here Ginny, I'll do it..." Harry walked over to the stove and showed her how to turn the dial, ignite the flame, and then set it at the right strength. The flames licked the bottom of the pan and the sausages began to sizzle. Harry looked at Ginny and she blushed.

"I guess I'll have to remember that," she said with an embarrassed smile. "At least you learned something living with those horrible muggle relatives of yours."

"OUCH!" everyone turned to see Ron wincing in pain with a gnome hanging from his finger by its mouth. "Stupid git," he said as he chucked it out the door and into a thorn bush.

After breakfast Fred, George, Harry, and Ron went outside in the yard to degnome the garden, mow the lawn, weed the flower beds, plant flowers, and do other various yard work, which included taking an hour to play quidditch with a large round gnome as the quaffle.

Hermione and Ginny, meanwhile, worked inside washing dishes, cleaning the house, and decorating for the wedding. Around seven o'clock, after the sun began to sink beneath the trees, everyone came inside, washed up, and made cold sandwiches for dinner. By the time they had a large platter of sandwiches on the kitchen table and two pitchers of ice-cold pumpkin juice, it was twenty of eight. Mr. And Mrs. Weasly said they would be back before eight, so Harry, Hermione, and the Weasly children sat down at the kitchen table and waited for their arrival.

Knocking at the door startled them all into silence. The knocking was the tune of the Hogwarts School Song.

"That's the code," whispered George as he got up and looked out the window. Five figures stood outside the door. It was what appeared to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Fred walked over to the door and opened it slightly, leaving the latch on.

"What is your secret ambition?" he asked what appeared to be Mr. Weasly. The voice of Mr. Weasly replied, " To find out how airplanes stay up," he said with a chuckle. "Ok, now your turn. What did you and your brother do to Ron's teddy bear when he was five?"

"We turned it into a spider!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison, while high-fiveing each other. Then Fred unlatched the door and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie stepped into the kitchen. Charlie was levitating a large trunk, which must have been filled with his belongings.

"Oh dears, i'm so glad you're all right!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasly as she ran toward them and embraced her children, then Harry and Hermione. "I was so terribly worried!"

" 'Arry! How are you? Eet as been too long!" Fleur Delcour glided toward Harry and kissed each of his cheeks.

"Erm...hello Fleur," replied Harry as his face burned bright red.

"My sister Gabrielle will be arriving tomorrow a few hours before ze wedding. She can't wait to see 'Arry Potter again!"Fleur added.

After everyone had greeted each other they all sat down and began to eat dinner. Charlie told everyone about some of the fierce dragons that he'd been taking care of lately, and showed them a scar that one particular moody Norwegian Ridgeback gave him. "Although," he said. "I still haven't seen such a large nor aggressive Horntail as the one you had to face in your fourth year, Harry."

When everyone was stuffed with sandwiches, except Fleur who would not eat more than two ("I have to keep my figure or ze dress 'vill not fit for tomorrow") they all sat around the fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate listening to a famous witch radio station featuring Celestina Warbeck, Mrs. Weasly's favorite singer. Then around eleven Mrs. Weasly shooed them all off to bed. "You all have to get up early and help us set up! I want everything to be perfect, and go according to plan! So go, off to bed!"

Harry didn't argue, his eyes were drooping and as soon as he reached the cot he was sleeping on in Ron's bedroom, he straight away lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke very early as though a magic alarm clock had gone off inside his head. It was six o'clock and, looking out the small window next to Ron's bed, Harry saw that it was thankfully, just as nice outside as it was the day before. He even thought it looked even sunnier than it had.

Ron also sat up rubbing his eyes and stretching. "That was- " he yawned "refreshing."

They both got dressed and laid out the dress robes they would be wearing to the wedding later on.

Then Ginny and Hermione came in through the door and sat down on Ron's bed. Ginny looked like she wanted to throw something.

"I can't believe her! She is so annoying... 'Oh Ginny, vould you please polish this tiara for me. Your great aunt what's her name again? Gizelle? Vhat ever eet doesn't matter. Well, it seems as though she hasn't touched eet in ages...' oh and listen to this. 'Ginny, come let Gabrielle show you how to walk properly again. Ven you walk you seem too hunched over and man-like, Gabrielle will show you how to _glide_.' Oh and I forgot to tell you _Gabrielle _is here." Ginny feigned puking.

"She probably just wants everything to go right," suggested Harry.

"I've already heard that," scowled Ginny. "If mum says she wants everything to go 'according to plan' one more time..."

"Well, lets go down there before mum comes and murders us for not helping," Ron sighed. So the five of them went downstairs and into the kitchen. It was empty.

"We left you some toast there on the table," Hermione said as she pointed to the far side of the table where four pieced of toast lay stacked on a plate.

After Harry and Ron hastily ate the toast they all went outside and into the backyard. Harry has never seen the Weasly's garden look so neat and...Dursley-ish. Chairs were set up in two rows leaving an aisle in the middle where a long white rug stretched up to a fancy wooden table at the other end of where the chairs started. Flowers were at the end of each row of seats and they adorned the table at the end of the aisle. About ten yards from the chairs and the aisle there was round eating tables set up under a large white tent.

Then Mrs. Weasly scurried over to the five of them with a very aged wizard that none of them had ever seen before. He wore midnight blue robes with silver thread spirals and a pointed hat to match. His face was very lined, but his eyes were bright and full of life and wisdom, he smiled down at them as Mrs. Weasly introduced him.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Amery. He will be one who will manage the ceremony. And now that he's arrived we just have to make sure everything goes according to plan during the wedding." Harry saw Ginny roll her eyes. "So you all put your dress robes on and finish getting yourselves ready."

"Well that was easy...I thought she was going to make us put the tent up," Ron said to Harry as they began to walk back to the house. Suddenly a large exploding noise sounded. Harry pulled out his wand and looked toward the tent. But, the tent was now soaring up into the air carried by many sparkling fireworks in the form of dragons and flowers.

"Fred and George have been experimenting with a new type of extra-powerful firework to put in their shop. We'd better hurry before mum does make us put the tent back up."

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked back into the house laughing at the sight of Mrs. Weasly screaming violently at Fred and George and then making them replace the tent and put it up without using magic.

Soon enough, they were all back outside in their dress robes. Harry sat toward the front next to Fred and George. The rest of the seats were filled with the Weasly's friends and family, most of the Order members, Bills friends, and a few of Fleur's friends and family. Most of her relatives were afraid of traveling so far from their homes, so Bill had quite a few more people on his seating side. Charlie and Ron were Bill's best men and Ginny and Gabrielle were Fleur's bridesmaids. Ron in an ancient traditional set that Mrs. Weasly made him wear since he was one of Bill's best men. Ginny had to wear a pale gold dress identical to the one Gabrielle was wearing. Harry couldn't help but stare at her as she waited up at the table with her hair sparkling in the sunlight and the way her bright eyes seemed to flash in his direction occasionally. Harry felt that familiar feeling of a growling monster in his chest that yearned to be up at the table next to her, but remembered the promise he had made to himself. And the idea left his mind as the small band the Weasly's had hired began to play, signaling the start of the wedding.


	4. 137 Willow Bend, Godric's Hollow

Chapter 4- 137 Willow Bend, Godric's Hollow

Once the wedding had ended everyone moved from the chairs along the aisle to the round tables under the tent for a dinner meal. At one of the round tables, nearest to the Weasly's house, but farthest from any other table sat Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, sighed Ron putting down his fork after having a generous helping of steak and kidney pie, "Now we have the rest of the month to do whatever we want before terms starts."

"Yes, you're right Ron," said Hermione. "And i've been thinking. Harry, before we left Hogwarts last term you said you wanted to go visit Godric's Hollow. Do you still want to?"

"I've been thinking about that too. I want to go, but I was planning on it just being us three. I didn't know we would be going back for our seventh year...I guess I thought I'd be out hunting down Horcruxes after Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Technically, it could be just us three..." Ron said in a mysterious tone. "We could take a leaf out of your book Harry, and sneak out one night when mum, dad, and Charlie are doing work with the order. I'm sure they'll be out a lot on duty now that the wedding's over."

"Ronald- " Hermione began.

"Actually Ron, that's exactly what I was thinking we should do," cut in Harry.

"You two must be mad!" exclaimed Hermione. "What if we're caught? Not just by death eaters, but what if your mum finds out Ron? She'll be livid!"

"I'm sure she'll get over it" said Ron.

"Hermione, last term, after Dumbledore's funeral," Harry paused for a moment, for a lump the size of a golf ball had risen in his throat. "Last term," he continued, "You told me that you would go with me wherever. Whether that meant searching for Horcruxes, chasing after Voldemort (Ron flinched) or visiting Godric's Hollow."

Hermione looked at Harry and saw how determined his face looked, even though he was thinking about how one day he would have to face one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, and how he was practically begging her to let him visit the place where his parents were both murdered; and he himself just barely escaped death.

"Alright then," she said.

Harry and Ron beamed as Ginny came and sat down at their table next to Harry with a plate of salad.

"You guys are not going to believe this," she said looking as though she didn't believe whatever it was either.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Gabrielle is going to be-" but she was cut short by the appearance of Mrs. Weasly, followed by Gabrielle. She appeared to be Ginny's age, but instead of having flaming red hair and freckles she looked like a smaller version of Fleur. She had waist length blonde hair, a porcelain skin tone, cool blue eyes, and she seemed to glide over the ground rather than walk.

"Hello everyone! We have a surprise for you all! Gabrielle here is going to be staying with us for a while and then-well, why don't you tell them dear," said Mrs. Weasly beaming.

"I have decided to transfer to 'Ogwarts for the rest of my education in order to get to know my new reletives better, and mothur has asked me to stay here at ze Burrow until term starts at 'Ogwarts." Gabrielle said smiling at the blank looks on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's faces.

"Gabrielle will be staying in Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione where i'm sure you will all be comfortable. Well Gabrielle, why don't you go get some food and then come back to chat." said Mrs. Weasly as they both turned away toward the end of the tent where food was being served.

"I can't believe it," said Hermione.

"She's going to be at _Hogwarts_?" Harry added.

"_Mothur_?" said Ron faintly. "She's calling her _Mothur_?"

"Well, she's is now our sister-in-law," said Ginny, but she still looked as though she couldn't believe her own words.

"This could be problem," said Harry.

"Tell me about it," Ron mumbled "The closest thing to a veela is staying at our house, but she's my sister."

"No, not that," Harry said, "How are we going to get out of the house without her noticing and telling someone?"

"Oh," said Ron turning red, "That..."

"What are you two talking about," inquired Ginny.

"We were planning on sneaking out on night to go and visit Godric's Hollow," Harry replied. "But with Gabrielle around it could prove to be more difficult than we thought."

"What we need is some way to distract her, and keep her from noticing that we've gone." said Hermione. "It shouldn't be too difficult because she'll be sleeping most of the time we're gone. But, we'll have to leave as soon as your parents and Charlie do and then get back."

"Or..." thought Harry. "Some_one_ to distract her."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to look at Ginny.

They had all thought out a plan. Well, Hermione thought out a plan to sneak out and visit Godric's Hollow. Still at their table under the tent, Hermione explained her plan while they ate dessert. Thankfully Gabrielle chose to sit with Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, Charlie, Fred, and George.

"Okay." Hermione began. "The next night your parents and Charlie are out on duty or for whatever reason we will go to Godric's Hollow. Fred and George might even be able to help. Ginny, you will take Gabrielle outside and tech her how to degnome... I'm sure she'll have fun with that," Hermione added sarcastically. "Take as much time as you possibly can doing that. Then offer to play a quidditch match with her or even just fly around up on the hill. Just keep her away from Ron's room in any way possible. Tell her we're studying for our N.E.W.T.s or something, and we don't want to be disturbed. Now, your last resort would be to make her a smoothie and put in some sleeping powder that I bought in Diagon Alley this summer before coming here."

"Can't I just do that in the first place and make her sleep until September so she'll miss the train?" said Ginny hopefully.

"Mum and dad will kill us if they find out we knocked her out," said Ron.

"Well we'll just have to make sure nothing goes wrong," said Hermione. "We can keep in contact with the coins we used for the D.A. We will let you know if one of us gets in trouble at Godric's Hollow, and you can let us know if your parents or Charlie get home early."

"Alright..." sighed Harry. "Now we just have to wait for your parents and Charlie to go out for a night and we'll be set."

That night came faster than Harry had actually anticipated. Two days later at breakfast Harry, Hermione, Gabrielle, and the Weaslys were all sitting at the kitchen table enjoying sausages and toast when Mr. Weasly made an announcement.

"Everyone...tonight there is going to be a meeting at Grimmauld Place for those in the Order. Myself, your mother, and Charlie will be attending this meeting from around eight o'clock to eleven. Since you proved yourselves last time, we've decided to all go and leave you lot here."

Fred winked at Harry. Ginny had told the twins their plans to sneak out again, and after begging them to stay, and help her keep Gabrielle busy; rather than come along to Godric's Hollow they agreed.

After breakfast Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all went up to Ron's bedroom to discuss their plans over again. Gabrielle was downstairs with Mrs. Weasly taking a tour of the Burrow.

"I wonder what the Order is having a meeting about," Ron said.

"Maybe they are finally considering us joining them," said Fred hopefully.

"Or, they might be planning their next attack on the Death Eaters," George suggested excitedly. "I mean, they haven't been on the attack since Dumbledore died. We have to show those Death Eater gits that we can still fight without Dumbledore."

"It's a shame he's gone though. What a great man, Dumbledore."

"And I can't believe Snape just-" but Ron was cut short by a reproving look from Hermione. Harry had moved to sit on the edge of Ron's bed near the window, and was staring down at the back garden where gnomes could be seen roaming around. Whenever some one mentioned Dumbledore's death Harry couldn't help but picture the image of his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore in a line and wonder who would have to die next. Whether it be Hermione, one of the Weaslys or himself. And whenever Snape was mentioned a fury rose inside him greater than any before, and he was sure that if he had the chance; he could, and would kill Snape.

"I wonder who's going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Hermione said as she looked through one of Ron's comic books "Martin the Mad Muggle".

"Good question..." replied Ginny, "I can't think of anyone who would be mental enough to even try."

Suddenly the door opened and Gabrielle walked in. "Allo everyone. Mothur said I would find you all here." Gabrielle walked across the room and sat next to Harry on Ron's bed, very close to Harry.

"I think we know the real reason why she wants to go to Hogwarts," Fred muttered to Ginny who glared at Gabrielle, her eyes narrowed.

"I vanted to thank you for saving me from that lake three years ago. Eet was very brave of you 'Arry." Gabrielle said batting her eyelashes.

"Erm... no problem," Harry replied turning red and trying to inch away from Gabrielle, but she kept leaning in closer.

"How about we all go up the hill for a short quidditch match before lunch," said Ron quickly. Near the Burrow there was a hill that overlooked a small muggle village. The hill was lined with trees at the top so the Weaslys could fly around and play quidditch matches without worrying about the muggles seeing them. They had to use a soccer ball as the quaffle though, because they couldn't risk any of the real quidditch balls frying off.

"Great idea!" said Harry jumping up quickly. Gabrielle almost tumbled off the bed.

So, they all walked out into the yard and to the Weasly's small broom shed which was infested with spiders. Fred and George gathered brooms for them all and Ron took out a few balls. Harry remembered when Dumbledore had taken him inside this same cupboard to tell him that he would be giving him private lessons that term, before they went inside the Burrow. He smiled remembering how Dumbledore's almost caused them to be showered in spiders.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked as they began climb the hill.

"Nothing," replied Harry.

"Bet you love having the little veela girl all over you huh?" she said venomously.

"Actually no, I don't Ginny. I made a promise to myself, and you last year. I don't want anything to stand in the way of me and Voldemort."

"Oh," Ginny said blushing.

When they all reached the top of the hill they set up teams. Ron was Keeper for a team that Harry and Fred were on. Then George played Keeper for Ginny, Gabrielle, and Hermione's team. Ron, Fred George, Harry, and Ginny were all once on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Gabrielle had not played quidditch before, but she was a fairly good flyer, Hermione was...horrible. So the teams were pretty even.

After about an hour or so Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and Charlie came up the hill to watch. Charlie even played a little until around 1 o'clock when Mrs. Weasly suggested they wash up and come back to the house for lunch. She made her way back to the house with Mr. Weasly and Charlie while everyone else landed, shouldered their brooms and began to walk back down the hill. Gabrielle and Hermione were discussing how each of their schools were run, and what schoolwork was like was like at each. Fred, George, and Ron were thinking of what the Order meeting could be about.

"Hey Harry," Ginny called after him as she made her way down the hill after collecting the soccer balls. " What if we just told Gabrielle that you are going to go out tonight. I'm not saying she should go, but rather than having to distract her all night and possibly drug her to sleep...I was just thinking it would be easier if we just told her," she finished lamely.

"I didn't even want to tell you and the twins, Ron and Hermione already knew so I figured it wouldn't matter if they came. Why does it matter?" Harry asked.

"Well...I wanted to come. I don't want anything to happen to you Harry, or Ron and Hermione. I would feel terrible sitting here with Gabrielle not knowing if you were all alive or not," Ginny replied.

"We'll be fine Ginny."Harry insisted brushing his dark, stubborn hair out of his eyes.

"Oh...alright" she said, looking at her feet.

"Come on Ginny...you don't think i'm tough enough to take on a couple of Death Eaters. Remember, i've got a Hungarian Horntail tattooed on my chest," Harry added with a smile.

Ginny nodded silently as they made their way down the hill.

The others had already reached the house. Fred and George had gone inside while Hermione, Ron, and Gabrielle put the brooms in the shed.

"I wonder if Harry and Ginny getting back together." Hermione asked looking up at where they stood on the hill still.

"I doubt it. Ginny doesn't look too happy." Ron said, stopping as he looked up at the hill too.

"Harry and Ginny were, together?" said Gabrielle looking disappointed.

"Well, they were, but Harry doesn't want her to get hurt again if he has to go after Voldemort," Hermione answered smartly. Gabrielle's eyes glinted mysteriously.

Everyone had lunch in the kitchen before Fred and George took Gabrielle and Charlie to go see their shop in Diagon Alley. Charlie was going to return to Romania soon to begin studying the feeding habits of Norwegian Ridgebacks so he wanted to visit Diagon Alley to stock up on supplies, and a few things from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, of course. Mr. Weasley went to the Ministry to do some paperwork, and Mrs. Weasly stayed in the garden because she had to "catch up on her knitting". Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went back up to Ron's bedroom and spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess, exploding snap, and talking about quidditch, Hogwarts, and the Order.

At seven they all had dinner outside in the garden, for in was an unusually warm night. They had steak and kidney pie, and potato and onion soup along with three large pitchers of ice cold pumpkin juice.

"I have so much work to catch up with at the Ministry," Mr. Weasly said rubbing his tired eyes. "With all of the guard duty their making us do now...it's a nightmare."

"Your shop is amazing you guys," Charlie was telling the twins. "It sure does stand out amongst all of those bleak Ministry bulletins."

"Right after dinner we'll go up into your room Ron," Harry was going through the plan one more time with Ron and Hermione. "And we'll pretend to be studying or playing chess. Then as soon as your parents leave we can grab the coins and apparate to Godric's Hollow."

At quarter to eight Mrs. Weasly shooed them out of the kitchen so she could clean up before they left for the meeting. "Now I want you to all be good and stay out of trouble. We'll be back around eleven. If we're late don't worry, the meeting might take longer than we're expecting it to."

"Alright Molly lets go," Mr. Weasly held open the door for her and Charlie.

"Oh, and if you'd like to be helpful come out here and start degnoming again. Their swarming like crazy."

"Bye mum," said the Weasly children.

"See you later," said Hermione.

With three simultaneous cracks Mr. And Mrs. Weasly and Charlie disapparated.

"Erm, Ginny we're gonna go up to Ron's room and do a bit of studying. We'll see you later."

"How about we go teach you how to degnome Gabrielle?" asked Fred.

"Oh of course, I have never seen a degnoming before. Eet sounds very interesting," Gabrielle said.

Fred, George, Ginny, and Gabrielle went outback to begin the degnoming. They now had Gabrielle occupied.

"I'll go get the coins, you two wait here." Harry started up the stairs to Ron's bedroom to get the coins, one to send a distress message, and another to receive a message. Hermione had bewitched them so Harry and Ginny could write short messages on the coins in case either of them was in trouble. Ron and George also had coins and Fred and Hermione. But as he passed Ginny's bedroom a hand reached out and pulled him inside. It was Gabrielle.

"Ello 'Arry." she said mischievously, shutting the door.

"Erm...G-Gabrielle? Aren't you supposed to be er... degnoming?" Harry stuttered as she slowly walked toward him. He backed against the wall.

"I slipped back up here while the others made their way to the back garden. I heard about you and Ginny last year. Well," she said putting a finger on his lips before he could speak. "I wanted you to know that I am not vorried about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I like you 'Arry. I like you a lot." Harry tried to escape, but his path was blocked by a bookshelf and a lamp table. Gabrielle was much to close. The bedroom door burst open as soon as Harry's lips met Gabrielle's unwillingly. It was Ginny. She looked at the scene in front of her disbelievingly. Harry was pressed against the wall his hands numb in a bone-breaking grasp with Gabrielle's. she pulled away from him looking triumphantly into his eyes, and then fell backward dramatically.

"Arry!" she shouted. "Vat were you theinking?" she wiped her mouth and looked shocked at Ginny who's face had grown pale, and her eyes were glassy and hurt looking.

"Ginny, it was her, I wouldn't, I swear-" Harry said dumbly.

"Come on Gabrielle," Ginny said coldly. "Let's start degnoming before mum gets back." Gabrielle walked quickly out of the door, but not before she gave Harry another victorious glance.

"But Ginny-" Harry started.

"Piss off," Ginny muttered before slamming the door.

Harry's head began to hurt. He went up to Ron's room, got the coins and met Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. "Alright, let's go." Harry said.

"What was all that yelling about?" Ron asked. "And why is Ginny so upset. She looked really pissed."

"It's nothing, come on let's go, or we won't have enough time." So he Ron and Hermione walked out the front door, turned and disappeared from the Burrow.

When they reappeared Harry couldn't see anything at first. He still didn't like apparation very much, but he figured he would just have to get over it. Soon his surroundings came into focus. Ron and Hermione had apparated a few feet next to him. Judging by the fact that Hermione was on the ground, Ron must have apparated on top of her.

They appeared to be on a small country lane in Wales, in the village of Godric's Hollow. It was dark here and much colder than it was as the Burrow. The sun was just sinking below the horizon, nut it was a clear night. By the look of the lane it was a small Muggle town. There were small welcoming houses along the road back behind rolling green lawns. The houses were surrounded by trees and bushes. Looking at a sign next to a street lamp Harry found that they were on Lion's Lane. Harry had asked Mr. Weasly at the end of last term where his parents had lived before they died. He said they had lived in Godric's Hollow at 137 Willow Bend. Harry had also learned that Bowman Wright, the inventor of the Golden Snitch, had once lived at the same house.

The nearest house read 130, and the one to its left read 131, so 137 was down towards the end of the street.

"Come on guys, its down this way," Harry called to Ron and Hermione. As he walked to the end of the street he kept his hand firmly gripped on his wand in his jacket pocket. When they reached 136 they saw that the lane sloped down into a small valley where the end of a drive could be seen from the road. "Let's go," said Harry.

The three waked quickly, but cautiously down the slope. When he reached the bottom Harry's heart rose to his throat.

In a large clearing there were the remains of what was one a house, his house, his parents house. Most of it was burned to the ground, but a small section still stood. Next to the charred remains there was a large willow tree with a lone tire swing idly swaying in the cold breeze. Walking up to the burnt clearing Harry saw that around the back there was a small garden. He walked around the debris and into the garden.

It was very overgrown and seemed to not have been tended to since it had been put there. In the middle two white headstones rose from the ground.

_In Loving Memory of In Loving Memory of _

_James Potter Lily Potter_

_Born: 1959 Born: 1959_

_Died: Oct. 31 1981 _ _ Died: Oct. 31 1981_

Harry kneeled down at his parents graves and brushed away the dirt that lingered on the headstones and pulled weeds that were covering the inscription. Around the graves blue wild flowers had grown in clusters. Harry reached over and picked some of the flowers and placed them in front of each of his parents graves.

Harry sat there fro what seemed like hours, sometimes crying, praying, and just looking as the sunlight slowly slid away, bringing forth total darkness.

"Lumos," he muttered as his wand tip lighted. Harry wiped his face and walked back to the house where Ron and Hermione were sitting against a tree. Hermione was asleep on Ron's shoulder. Harry sat down on Ron's other side.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I actually feel better now. I've wanted to come here for a while now, and i'm glad I did." Harry said. He felt more complete now that he was at the place where his whole tale began. Where Voldemort marked him down as his equal, and created his own enemy.

"What time is it?" Harry asked. Ron checked Hermione's watch.

"Ten thirty. Do you think we should head back?"

"I think so, I would be better if we're early." Harry said getting to his feet. Ron shook Hermione gently and she sprang up startled.

"Oh, Harry you're back. I can't believe I dozed off like that-"she said yawning greatly.

"Let's go," Harry said helping Ron to his feet. They walked to the edge of the drive and turned, but out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a dark shape move near the ruins of the house.

Ron and Hermione must not have noticed for they kept turning and disapparated with two sharp cracks. Harry however drew his wand and crept slowly near the house. He stepped on a twig and a massive black dog shot out from the shadows into the denser trees behind his parents graves.

"Sirius?"Harry stood, wand now limp at his side, staring into the darkness.


	5. Rejection, Table For Two

Chapter 5- Rejection, Table For Two

When Harry appeared back in Ron's bedroom he felt dizzy and confused. His head and heart were pounding frantically.

"What took you Harry?" Hermione asked looking concerned. "We thought you'd apparated with us, but you weren't here when we arrived."

"Oh, nothing," Harry said quickly. "I just had to take a bit longer to concentrate on where I was going." Harry did not want to tell Ron and Hermione about what he saw. They would probably just tell him the dog was a stray, or that Harry had just imagined it. But Harry himself couldn't yet bring himself to believe either of those theories. "Let's go downstairs and see what everyone else is up to..."he said trying to take his mind off of the dog and Ginny.

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked downstairs to find Ginny playing exploding snap with Fred and George while Gabrielle was asleep on an armchair in the Weasley's small, but cozy livingroom.

"So you did have to put her to sleep then?" Hermione sounding disappointed that they had to use her powder after all.

"Nope," smiled Fred, "We taught her how to degnome." Even Harry laughed at that. During his first degnoming he had been bitten on the finger by a particularly large gnome, and even though it was fun to swing the annoying little creatures around and have contests seeing who could throw them the farthest, degnoming became very dull after the first few times of doing it. It was very hard work, and very tiring.

"Never thought I'd see a veela girl doing yard-work," Ginny said. Seeing the others back at the Burrow safe and sound Ginny seemed very relieved, but her eyes seemed to move over Harry to Ron and Hermione. She gave them a large grin and then returned to her game. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down in chairs at the table.

"I'm starving, have we got any food?" Ron asked.

"You could get up and make something you know," said George tossing him a chocolate frog. While waiting for Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, and Charlie to return Ron, and Hermione told the others about their trip to Godric's Hollow. Harry's throat seemed to have mysteriously sealed itself, so he sat and listened to Ron and Hermione. Then they played some more games of exploding snap while munching on Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. The fire died down low as each of them dropped off into sleep. Ginny curled up on the couch and Hermione fell asleep again on Ron's shoulder. Harry sat in front of the fire unable to sleep, even though he was extremely tired.

The image of the dog kept coming to his mind. Harry knew it couldn't be Sirius. Sirius had died two years ago, he was gone. Fred and George were playing chess, and from loud crunching noises, Harry could tell that one of the twins' pieces was beating another to bits.

Just as he was about to lay back against the wall and pass out he heard familiar sharp cracks sound just outside the back door, followed by knocking. George got up, opened the door slightly, received the password from Mr. Weasly, and then unlatched the door and let Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, and Charlie step inside.

"Hello mum-" Fred yawned loudly.

"Hello everyone," said Mr. Weasly. "How are you doing Harry?"

"Just a little tired sir."

"Well, we have good news!" Mr. Weasley beamed. "The Ministry has located Mrs. Figg and she is now at St. Mungo's under treatment. She was found with a fair amount of memory damage, but the Healers are confidant that she will make a successful recovery.

Harry was very glad to hear this. He had felt very distressed after hearing of her disappearance from Little Whinging. Harry couldn't help but to believe it to be his fault, after all she was watching over him while he stayed with the Dursleys.

"How about you go wake up the others and get them upstairs," said Mrs. Weasly. "Charlie dear, could you make a pot of onion soup i'm starving."

Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sleeping, and he shook them awake, while Fred went to go wake up Ginny and Gabrielle. "Come on, your parents are back Ron, we should go upstairs." Harry helped Ron and Hermione up and they made their way upstairs followed by Fred, George, Ginny, and Gabrielle.

Harry stumbled into Ron's room and took his glasses off before collapsing on his cot. He head Ron fall onto his bed just before his eyes closed and automatically drifted into a very familiar dream.

Harry found himself walking along a cold, stone hallway lit by torch brackets along the all-too familiar walls. This was the passageway in the Ministry of Magic that lead to the Department of Mysteries. Harry had traveled along this passageway many times, twice while he was awake, the rest in dreams similar to the one he was having now.

As Harry reached the end of the corridor he saw the plain black door was opened, as it had been in his dreams before. He entered the strange circular room with the many identical, handleless doors. In between each door there were candles that dimly lit the room, their flames burning blue, reflecting on the shiny marble floor. The door directly across from him also stood open, but before he could enter the room that held the dancing, sparkling lights the door slammed shut forcefully; as did the door behind him.

The walls began to rotate and the doors swirled around in a blue blur from the candles. The room began to slow gradually, and then came to a stop. Harry could not tell which door he was supposed to take, but then the door that was now in front of him opened slowly revealing a large rectangular room, in which the middle was sunken in, and tiers of stone benches led to the bottom. And in the middle of the floor was a dais on which stood an ancient looking archway which seemed as though it would crumble at any second.

Never before had Harry visited this room in one of his dreams, but he had while he was awake. In the archway hung a tattered black veil which fluttered in the stillness of the room. This was the archway Sirius had fallen through. This was where he had died, where he had left Harry.

An invisible force drew Harry toward the arch. He stepped down each stone bench his eyes on the veil. There was no whispering coming from the veil this time, it was silent, yet still fluttering. Suddenly the veil lashed out violently, as though caught in a high wind, then it became utterly still. Harry reached out his hand toward the edge of the ragged material, prepared to rip it back. Then he heard a shuffling noise, not coming from the veil, but behind him. A hand seized the back of Harry's shirt and pulled him away from the arch, just as Harry's fingers were about to brush the veil.

"Stay away from this place," a hoarse voice whispered in his ear, "The portrait will tell you where to find me." As the hand released him, Harry whipped around and saw his godfather looking down at him. Sirius smiled weakly before the room faded before Harry's eyes, and everything became utterly dark. Then he heard a voice from far away calling him.

"Harry? HARRY!" someone was slapping him. Harry awoke to find himself lying on the floor of Ron's bedroom holding a sheet from Ron's bed, in a cold sweat and his head was burning. Hermione stood above him her eyes wide and afraid. Ron was standing next to her looking scared also. The clock on the bedside table flashed two in the morning.

"What happened mate? Is it..._him_?" Ron asked apprehensively, his voice quivering slightly. "You nearly pulled me off my bed tugging on that sheet. I thought you were having some sort of fit. You kept twitching and stuff, so I went to get Hermione."

"I had...a dream. Not about Voldemort. It was in the Department of Mysteries, I saw...I saw Sirius." Ron and Hermione looked worried. "Remember when I took longer to apparate back here? Well, I saw a great black dog run behind the house and into the trees, and now I just had a dream with Sirius in it." Harry rubbed his head. It wasn't his scar that was hurting, it always twinged anyway now that Voldemort had come back, but this just seemed like a headache.

"It was just a dream Harry," Hermione said helping him stand up and walk over to sit on Ron's bed. "The dog you saw was probably just a stray. What happened at the Department of Mysteries?" So Harry sat down and told Ron and Hermione every detail of his dream, and then told them again about how he had seen the dog the night before. Just as Harry had expected, Hermione was convinced the dog was either a stray, or Harry had been hallucinating. Ron didn't say anything, he seemed to be doing some serious thinking. Finally he spoke.

"What if Harry wasn't hallucinating, and it wasn't a stray. Maybe Harry actually did see Sirius?"

"Ron, Sirius dies two years ago, it was in the Daily Prophet. That Bellatrix woman hit Sirius with a killing curse before he fell through that odd arch thing." Hermione said impatiently. But Harry had just remembered something.

"No she didn't," he said slowly. "She hit Sirius with a stunning spell, the light was red, not green."

"Then why didn't he come bach through that arch?" Hermione asked. "It must have been some sort of Ministry experiment involving death, or transports them into some sort of unescapable limbo. I read about ancient Egyptian wizards who tried to explain where lost souls go when they are separated from their bodies and how ghosts come to be. Those wizards wound up killing half of their village during the experiments. And then in Ancient Runes..."

"I dunno, no one ever said what the arch thing was for, or _what _it was. I never really thought about it," Harry said interrupting her.

"And what did he mean by 'The portrait will tell you where to find me'?" Ron asked.

"I don't know that either." Harry replied looking out the window at the dark night sky.

Harry couldn't fall back to sleep, so he lie on his back staring at the low ceiling, trying to ignore the pains in his head which he had decided were from his dream, and then falling on the hard floor. When finally, Ron woke up around eight Harry was tired, but pleased for his headache has subsided.

"I...need..._food_," Ron groaned as his stomach rumbled loudly. Harry realized his stomach felt very empty also, so they both got dressed into clean clothes (they hadn't bothered to get changed into pajamas the night before) and went downstairs for some breakfast.

At the kitchen table Mr. Weasly sat reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, looking rather upset. When they came in he looked up.

"Hello boys," he said wearily.

"What's wrong dad?" Ron asked as he went to make toast.

"There has been more disappearances, and killings," Mr. Weasly sighed. "Just yesterday an Arorer, Bill Redmond, was reported missing. He was a good man. And today the body of Eric Lance was found in a creek outside of Norwell. He was the was the guard who checked visitor's wands, in the Atrium."

"Have you heard any more news about Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked.

"She's doing well, she has started talking to some of the Healers and is expected to make more improvement over time." Mr. Weasly said. "I was actually wondering if you'd want to go see her before term starts next week, I took off this Saturday, I need a break from the Ministry."

"That would be great Mr. Weasly thanks," Harry thought it would be nice to visit Mrs. Figg. He still felt somewhat guilty of what had happened to her.

"Hey Harry do you want some jam on your toast?" Ron asked. "We've got strawberry, raspberry, grape, and blueberry."

"Erm...grape I guess," Harry said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Molly, Hermione, Ginny, and Gabrielle are outside in the garden, Fred and George are working at their shop, and Charlie is out somewhere with some friends from Romania. I believe they went to Diagon Alley."said Mr. Weasly.

Ron set a large plate of toast covered in grape jam in front of Harry, and a plate for himself filled with toast and strawberry jam. Mr. Weasly folded up his paper, stuffed it inside his robes and stood up.

"Well, boys I have to be off. I have to go do guard duty today in Diagon Alley, I always seem to have guard duty on Thursdays."

"See you dad,"

"Bye Mr. Weasly"

Later that day, around noon, five letters arrived from Hogwarts. Three were for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Another was Ginny's O.W.L. results, along with her book lists, and the last was a letter for Gabrielle.

_Dear Miss Delcour, _

_I am sorry to say that we will not be able to accept you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We do not allow transfers to be made from different schools after the third year of a student's education. I am sorry for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonigal_

_Headmistress _

After being comforted by Mrs. Weasley Gabrielle sent an owl to her mother with a copy of McGonigal's letter and telling her that she would like to continue going to Beauxbatons. Everyone was very happy to hear that Gabrielle would be traveling home that coming Sunday so she could get ready to return to school.

"Thank god," Ginny said. "As soon as I get to Hogwarts I think I might kiss McGonigal."

Ginny was in a very good mood that day now that she had received exceptionably good marks on her O.W.L.s, and learning that they would only have to deal with Gabrielle for three more days. She had gotten E's (Exceeds Expectations) in everything except for a P (Poor) in History of Magic and an A (Acceptable) in Astronomy. Her and Hermione went up to their bedroom discussing Ginny's grades while Hermione clutched her envelope.

Harry's envelope seemed extremely think, even more so than Hermione's. He slit the side and onto his lap fell three different sheets of thick parchment, and two badges. The one was familiar, a quidditch captain badge, but the second was-.

"Head Boy?" Harry muttered, holding the badge up trying to see if it was some kind of joke of Fred and George's. It was a golden Gryffindor Lion with scarlet lettering spelling out 'Head Boy'. Ron's eyes moved to Harry's hands. He reached out for the badge hungrily.

"How can you be Head Boy? You weren't even made a prefect." He searched his own envelope in vain, and then handed Harry back the badge.

"I dunno mate," Harry said noticing the envious tone in Ron's voice. "Dumbledore told me he didn't make me a prefect because I would be busy. I guess he meant the whole oclumency thing, and Voldemort mind reading." Ron grunted. Harry had a feeling that Ron was very upset at not being chosen for Head Boy. In their fifth year Harry had felt the same way when Ron had been made a prefect and he hadn't. Ron had finally beaten him at something. But now Harry had been made Head Boy, and he didn't even know why.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione ran into the kitchen followed by Ginny, and gave Ron hug. I knew you'd be made Head Boy! Look I got a badge too. Where's you-" she stopped short at the look on Ron's face, and at the badge in Harry's hand. "Harry?"

Harry nodded. "The badge was in my envelope."

"Did you get a letter?" Ginny asked, finally speaking to him after the Gabrielle incident.

"I didn't check yet, hang on." Harry put the badge on the table and looked through the letters he had received. The first was his booklist, the next announcing his appointment of quidditch captain again. The final was a letter from McGonigal. He read it aloud to everyone:

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_You have been selected to fill the post of Head Boy. You have special privileges including_ _extra break periods, the use of the Prefect lavatories, and you are to keep your fellow Gryffindors obeying the rules, along with members of other houses. You are to report to the Prefect carriage on the way to Hogwarts to receive your patrol duties._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonigal _

_Headmistress_

"Ron check and see if you got a letter from McGonigal." Hermione suggested.

Ron looked through his envelope and pulled out a letter that looked similar to Harry's. "Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley blah, blah, blah...you are to continue your duties as a Gryffindor prefect as you did your last two years at Hogwarts. Please report to the Prefect carriage with the other prefects and the Head Boys and Girls to receive your patrol duties."

"Maybe she wanted more prefects this year for extra protection around the school." Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess. Congratulations Harry." Ron said smiling meekly at Harry.

Mrs. Weasley said she would take them all to Diagon Alley the next day to go shopping for their books, and Gabrielle could look around too. She spent almost a half an hour congratulating Ginny on her wonderful OWL marks, and Hermione and Harry being chosen for Head Boy and Girl. Ron seemed to be taking the fact that Harry had beaten him yet again very well, and appeared to be very happy with just his prefect duties.

The rest of the day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed inside to finish the homework they were assigned over the summer while Mrs. Weasley taught Gabrielle how to knit. Ginny seemed to have forgiven Harry for the previous night after she had found that Gabrielle would not be going to Hogwarts. Harry was still waiting for a chance to get her alone and explain what really had happened, even though he doubted she would believe him.

That night Fred and George sent an owl, saying that they would be staying in the flat above their joke shop "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"to sort out some of their new creations and take stock of their inventory. Charlie came home around nine. Mrs. Weasley told him how Gabrielle would need someone to get her home on Sunday and asked Charlie if he could take her before going back to Romania.

"Sure mum, I haven't been to France in years," Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Oh thank you dear. You lot better go to bed, I want you to get up early so we will have enough time to get all of your things, I want to be home well before dark."Mrs. Weasley shooed them upstairs. Harry and Ron got into their pajamas and went to bed after a few games of chess in which Harry almost beat Ron for the first time. Harry laid down on his cot and drifted slowly into a light, and thankfully, dreamless sleep.


End file.
